


Where do Babies come from?

by hellbells



Series: FF Collection [5]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Brian can't sit still, For an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian should be keeping his head down. He was on the run from old colleagues but he can't walk away when he hears a screaming infant. </p><p>How Brian meets a little angel and her less angelic father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do Babies come from?

**Where do Babies come from?**

 

Carter Verone had a plan. It was a good plan. He was living life to the fullest.  He had scraped his way to the top of the underworld and he was now planning to reap what he sowed.  The irony in his thoughts were not lost on him. It was sowing oats that had led to this situation.

 

Yeah,  _ situation _ was a good way to describe it.

 

There was a baby.

 

At his door.

 

This was a headache forming in his temple. Enrique just had to be stupid and ask, “What is it?” 

 

Carter figured his eye roll. Oh and his sarcastic response of, “It is a baby...” 

 

“Whose?” Enrique asked. 

 

Now there was the million dollar question. He could see the letter but he didn’t need to read it. He knew he was a father. He sighed as he knew that this would change things.

 

He was a Dad now.

 

He was sure if he let his mother know she would laugh her ass off. Hell he would but he was not prone to hysterics.  He started to make new plans. As pretty as the new EA, Monica, was  - she would be an unnecessary distraction. She would have to go, 

 

He would have to be careful for the next few months and as nice as Monica was - she wouldn’t protect little Malia.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Brian had made it to Miami without getting arrested. He was taking it as a win.  

There was never any victory sweeter than a race win. He'd taken his winnings and gone out dancing. It might not be the usual trick but chasing race bunnies since Dom just didn't appeal to him. If he was honest, drinking was not a good idea. He couldn't afford the loss of inhibitions - dancing was a compromise.

 

The Pearl was good for dancing with pretty people and not worrying about breaking hearts. In Miami, the beautiful and the rich didn't worry about things like feelings.

 

It made for a winning combination for Brian.

 

As he got closer to his destination he could hear the scuffle. He should carry on walking. He was no longer a cop and it was clear that the guy in the white suit could handle himself. For someone built like a mountain he was losing pretty bad.

 

“It's  Carter's kid.” 

 

Brian stopped cold. He heard the screaming infant. It was getting harder to walk away.

 

Who was he kidding?

 

He turned back. 

  
  


He took the three stooges out in order two minutes. His training and muscle memory did not let him down.  The wannabe gangsters never even saw him coming.  

 

It was over before it began. 

 

He picked the tiny baby up and rocked her back to calm.  Poor thing. She was a pretty little thing but scared by what had happened. He hated the types who went after kids. 

 

Criminals used to have rules.

 

You leave the kids alone.

 

It was dead simple.

 

They were the innocent ones.

  
  


He looked down at the bloodied guy who was just pulling himself upright. He was trying to see if Brian was a threat.  Brian didn't want to play games. He asked, 

“You gonna live?”

 

“I will now. You saved my life.” The bodyguard wasn’t kidding. 

 

His avenging angel had no idea who his boss was. Verone would not have taken too kindly to his daughter's kidnapping.  He hadn’t known about Malia when she was born but he'd made up for it. He did over protective like no ones business now he knew.

  
  


Brian snorted as that was not quite true. The guy was just lucky enough to be a package deal with the little cutie.  “Nah this little cutie did.” 

  
  


The guy coughed up blood, “I gotta get her back to her Dad, Carter Verone. He is going to be so mad.”

  
  


Brian wanted to chuckle. This was new. Talk about doing one good deed. He needed to disappear and Carter Verone had the power to do it. Well he guessed it was time to reunite daughter and father. 

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&***

 

A GTR is not a kid friendly car. “You puke in my car and I will kill you.” Brian promised his passenger.

  
  


The Bodyguard looked at Brian and flinched. He hadn’t lost it then. He could still scare with the best of them. Brian shouldn’t be proud of that fact. He thinks it means something considering he has got a baby tucked to his chest.  It is a good thing he is a skilled driver. Of course he never envisioned having to hold a baby.

  
  


“Where am I driving?” He asked.

  
  


He listened and even if he had not been in Miami long. He knew where the millionaire houses were. So of course Verone would have one there.

  
  


The little girl opened her eyes and giggled. A girl after his own heart.  “Shhh we will have you back to your Daddy in no time.”

  
  


He hoped. 

 

If any idiot attacked his car. He would kill them twice as hard. One for having the cheek to go after this sweet angel and two for having hurt his car.

 

When the car pulled to a stop at the end of a long driveway. There was a man waiting for him. He could tell by the stress and the sheer money of the clothes this was Carter Verone.

 

Guy was cute. 

 

Brian wasn’t quite sure how to start this conversation. He went with straight up, “I believe this little angel is yours.” 

  
  


Carter grabbed a hold of her, “Malia baby girl.”

  
  


It was cute and endearing. Brian got to see the man behind the legend. This was not a stone cold killer. He had no doubt the guy could do to extreme lengths but it was clear that he loved his kid.

 

“I was in the right place at the right time.” Brian offered. 

 

There was more to the story. He could tell Verone understood that much. It wasn't easy to hide the blood on his clothes. He was not going to keep little Malia any longer than necessary. If people were after her then she should be with her father. 

  
  


Carter looked at his daughters rescuer. He was stunning for lack of a better word. He looked more like a model than a fighter. It was more than a little attractive.

  
  


“I don’t know whether to hire you or date you.” Carter said with as much honesty as he could muster. 

 

Brian didn't imagine this was how his evening would go.   He was a risk taker and this was crazy. He knew enough to know Verone was a Crime lord and he was an ex-cop. Still this guy was hitting several buttons for him.

 

Verone was hot. He loved his kid. He was the right side of dangerous. 

He should walk away. It was the smart play instead he found himself saying, 

 

"Why can't you do both?"

**__________________________________________________________________________**

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
